This invention relates generally to secure supporting of the CMC joint while allowing uninhibited motion of the thumb, in a selected position.
There is need for simple, effective, easily applied bracing of the CMC joint, while allowing uninhibited motion of the thumb, and particularly in accordance with the unusual advantages in structure, functions, and results as are now provided by the present invention.